NJK Studios
'''NJK Studios '''is an american video game company based in United States founded by SlingBlade1994. The first game was introducted fighting game as Deviant Strife. An man who is warlord and gets conquer the world, named Jotaro Wukong, when he through the past years setting hell outta, including himself. Main things that he have greatest plan to conquer the whole world and nothing to stop him. Unless he challange for all 16 teams that they will fighting at chance. However, behind in his inner demon, whereas that cost will presuming that he only revealing the secrets about Jotaro's life. The Fight Club - Team Fighter (Main Heroes) * Curtis Fox - Male Boxer (Leader) * Sophie Strife - Freestyle Female * Michael Jazz - Muay Thai Male Wu Liang Society - Shaolin Team * Xiahou Long - Samurai Man * Kitsune Xiang Fei - Ninja Woman * Jin Wu Lae - Kung Fu Master Man (Leader) Team Princess: Pretty Soul Three * Red Princess: Soul Love / Junko Sanshiro (Leader) * Blue Princess: Soul Harmony / Samantha LaCroix * Green Princess: Soul Peace / Leah McCallister Team Gothic: The Sisterhood Of Virtue * Goth: Salem Van Takahata (Leader) * Witch: Narissa Jones * Hippie: Regina Corbin Team Criminal: Cell 191 * Psycho Killer Male: Sessler (Leader) * Jester Male: Rherman * Clown Female: Holt Team Monster: The Legion Of Shadows * Werewolf male: Elric Dohvakin (Leader) * Vampire male: Azrael St. Ragnahiem * Zombie female: Cecila Von Anthrax Team Heroes: The Revalators * Supernatural Strength and Dexterity Male: Captain Justice / Marcus Gronkowski (Leader) * Supernatural Wisdom Female: Muse / Uriel Monterio * Supernatural Combat Male: Night Solider / Christopher Urban Team Villains: The Orphanage Of Destruction * Supernatural Regeneration and Stamina Male: Vendetta / Lucas McAlister (Leader) * Supernatural Speed Male: Paradox / Travis Smythe * Supernatural Manipulation Female: Soul Weaver / Anya LeRoux Team School: Legion View Resistance Academy * Jock Male: Kevin Hassleback (Leader) * Cheerleader Female: Cindy Burgington * Nerd Male: Jeffey Jordanson Team Justice: US Syndicate Of America * Spy Male: Agent Jose Orlando * Agent Female: Agent Nicole Amberfield (Leader) * Law Male: Officer Dominic Lidstrom Team Music: Today's Trio * Disco Male: Johnny Thunder * Classical Male: Viktor Von Mannhiem (Leader) * Country Female: Tracy Judith Team Robot: Project G.E.N.E.S.I.S. * Gynoid: S.O.P.H.I.T.I.A. * Cyborg: A.N.D.R.O.S.S. * Android Male: Dr. Bryan Kirtzic (Leader) Team Mystery: CSI: Strikeforce (Male) * Detective: Kelvin Saihara (Leader) * Police: Officer Eric Lidstrom * Security Guard: Seth Jones Team Gang: The Donaldson Family * Gangster: Hercule Donaldson (Male) * Yakuza: Sayaka Donaldson (female) * Boss: Giorno Donaldson (Male) (leader) Team Elemental: Children Of The Arcana * Fire Elemental Male: Khalon (Leader) * Ice Elemental Female: Suija * Earth Elemental Male: Endrich Team God: Geek Gods Of An Alternate World * God of War: Kandor (Leader) * Goddess of Freedom: Arthrica * God Of Weapony: Gallade Bosses: * Warlord: Jotaro Wukong (Sub-Boss) * Demonic: Guilt (Final Boss) DLC: "Here Comes Some New Decievers!" * Priest Male: Pastor Reginald Kingsblade * Female Alien: Scyhtellite * Electronic Dance DJ Male: T.J. Switch * Assassin Female: Anastasia Khabibulin * Soccer Player Female: Janis Rhodes * Fortune Teller Female: Zelda Nicastro * Hollywood Action Star: Cameron Kirchoff * Native American: Black Bear Ortiz Category:Companies